smrpglotmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword
__NOEDITSECTION__ Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword (known as Blade of Justice RPG or Mario x Jotun) is a new RPG game made by paperluigi ttyd (Co-enginnered by WOTWorldofTanks). It features Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and many more characters as they try and stop the Master Magician from using the Scardavian Sword to conquer the world. The game has many all-new locations to explore, bosses to defeat, and side quests to enjoy. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/Prologue|Prologue|true Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 1|World 1: Graveyard Mario Fanon Wiki:Close|Close Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 1 Locations|World 1|true Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 2 Locations|World 2 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 3 Locations|World 3 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 4 Locations|World 4 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 5 Locations|World 5 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 6 Locations|World 6 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 7 Locations|World 7 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World 8 Locations|World 8 Mario Fanon Wiki:Close|Close Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/Sidequests|Sidequests|true Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/Battle System|Battle System Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/Party|Party Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/World/Boss Musics|Songs Mario Fanon Wiki:Close|Close Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/Two Legendary Coins|Legendary Coins Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/System Requirments|System Requirments There are 159 enemies in the game. For each enemies' information please visit each enemies' page. Enemies are listed alphabetically. For each bosses' information, please visit each bosses' page. Bosses whose names are in bold work for the Master Magician, and those with an italics are optional. *Bowser (Tutorial) *Thug *Mushroom Man *Gaurdian *'Florgus' *Carnival *'Tick and Tock' *'Osiris' *'Gravitus Ra' *Thug (Second Time) *'Illusion' *'Master Shadow' (fought with Illusion) *Starburst *Cycler *'Goldbeard' *Phantom Dragon/Weredragon *'Bolt' (Stormer Crew) *'Windwalker' (Stormer Crew) *'Boomer' (Stormer Crew) *'Downpour' (Stormer Crew) *Charger *'Horus' *Thug (Third Time) *'Queen Aurora' *'Bowser Jr.' - Son of Bowser. *'Bowser' *'King Shimmer' *Stonewall *'Illusion' (Second Time) *'Master Shadow' (Second Time; fought with Illusion) *'King Betelgeuse' *'Queen Rigel' (fought with King Betelgeuse) *'Prince Aldebaran' (fought with King Betelgeuse and Queen Rigel) *'Princess Polaris' (fought with other three family memebers) *Meta Knight (not the one from the Kirby Series) *Terminax *Mecha Bowser *'Illusion' (Third Time) *'Master Shadow' (Third Time; fought with Illusion) *'Factory Captain' *'Factory Director' *'Factory Manager' *'Terminal - 'A warmaster robot in the factory. *'Head Executioner' *'Head Banisher' *'Abracadabra' *'Hocus' *'Pocus' (fought with Hocus) *'Hocus' and Alacazam *'Pocus' and Shazam '(fought before Hocus and Alacazam if Pocus is defeated first in the battle with Hocus ''and Pocus) *'''Palace Keeper *'Master Magician - 'A magician appears same like Final Fantasy's Black Mage. *'Scardavian Sword -' The magical sword of Master Magician. *'Ragnaros - '''A fire elemental protects Muspelheim's altar. *'Mikaela - The demonic angel, she is works for Hawth Bowserth.'' *'Demon Mario and Luigi - 'The clones of Mikaela, Mario and Luigi's doppelganger. *'Hawth Bowserth - 'A giant bearded demon who's living in the Hell. *'Phyrnna - 'A light elemental angel in Asgard. *'Reinhard Heydrich - 'A president, but have extremely strong magical elements can use it against enemies. *''Fire and Ice ''(Hawth Bowserth and Ymir) - ''The hardcore giant bearded bosses.'' Superbosses also known as the Immortals, this is extremely hard defeat this enemies. Takes 1 hour or more to defeating these bosses. See also World Bosses. Hawth Bowserth|Hawth Bowserth|true Ymir|Ymir|true Providence|Providence|true Hagalaz|Hagalaz|true Fehu|Fehu|true Gaia|Gaia|true Nine Realms also known as 9 Thora's Worlds. If all worlds complete, the Master Magician's castle will open. Muspelheim|Muspelheim|true Niflheim|Niflheim|true Vanaheim|Vanaheim|true Svartalfheim|Svartalfheim|true Update Notes: 1.1.0: The High Flame Tides Update Notes New Items: 'Rainbow Item Box, Lil' Exodus, Suffocater, Mini Nuclear Missile Launcher, Missile Launcher, Dracula's Cape, Yukari's Perdenant '''New Superboss: 'Halogi, The High Flames of Hawth Bowserth '''Bugfixes: * Fixed graphics bugs and game crashes when Hawth and Ymir attacked simultaneously. * Reinhard's final and ultimate attack, '' The Real Briah '' skill, causing extreme fps lags and game crashes in use is problem fixed. * Solved the problem that Hawth sometimes stuck there while jumping into the air. * Fixed the game freezes that occurred in the final attack of Mario and Thora duo. * Fixed Hawth's immediate death while attacking Zenia in the battle of Hawth and Ymir, and Ymir completely black graphics errors. * Lighting bugs fixed. * Various softlocks have been fixed. * Fixed some of the blue screen errors that appeared when the game opened. * Providence's skill '' Space Lasers '' use of some users during the blue screen and game self-closing errors were fixed. * In NVIDIA users, the error message when Hawth Bowserth dies: '' Something went wrong. Try restarting your computer, and then start GeForce Experience. ERROR CODE: Error 0x0003 '' has been fixed. At the same time, graphical errors that occurred in AMD users when Ymir died were fixed. 1.0.34: La Magica Update Notes ''New Hero: ''Madoka Kaname ''New Items: ''Indestrucible Star, Earthquake Staff, Agamotto's Eye, Rainbow Item Box, Madoka's Perdenant, Homura's Sword, Shikigami Summoning Brooch ''New Bosses: ''Muffet, Amadeus, Fredrick Von Koopa '''''New Superboss: Providence (Profaned God) Bugfixes: ' * Fixed ''Hawth can't correct attacking to players with sword. * Fixed Ymir's graphical glitchs occurance using his '''Cryogenic Freeze skill.